caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
CCL Futureshock 2015
Card Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the CCL World Heavyweight Championship Ray Gettys © vs. Casey Gordon vs. The Great D vs. Chris Knight 3-Way Dance for the CCL Women's Championship Nadi © vs. Taylor Starr vs. Black Widow Last Team Standing Match; The losing team cannot challenge for the tag titles until the new year. The Wolfpack (Joseph Collins & Harry Wolf) vs. The Constrictors (Boa the Constrictor & Black Anaconda) CCL Women's Championship #1 Contender's Match Pyra vs. Morgan Reincroft Jordan Silvia vs. Zach Stone CCL National Championship Open Challenge Matt Phoenix © vs. ??? CCL Tag Team Championship Big Money (Chris James & The Big Robowski) © vs. The Brotherhood (Gabriel & Miguel) w/Father Frank Shatter CCL Women's Tag Team Championship Christie Monteiro & Wonder Woman © vs. TBD (Challengers to be decided at Futureshock Final Countdown) Futureshock2K15CCLWomensTagTeamChampionship.PNG Futureshock2K15CCLTagTeamChampionship.PNG Futureshock2K15CCLNationalChampionship.PNG Futureshock2K15SilviavStone.PNG Futureshock2K15PyravReincroft.PNG Futureshock2K15WolfpackvConstrictors.PNG Futureshock2K15CCLWomensChampionship.PNG Futureshock2K15CCLWorldHeavyweightChampionship.PNG Results *P1. Shazine interferes in the match until the referee throws Shazine out. *P3. CJ Wizard issues an open challenge to anyone backstage to face him and he also put the Hardcore Title on the line as well. Moments later, Calvin Richardson came out and answers to the open challenge. *P5. Lara Croft & Samus distracted Neo-Diva Revolution during the match. After the match, CCL Women's Tag Team Champions Christie Monteiro & Wonder Woman came out and applaud of Love Hurts' victory. *2. Stone and Siliva brawled on the entrance way before the match started. *3. This was an impromptu match after a brawl between Akira and Sophia. *4. The Constrictors attack The Wolfpack from behind in the ring during The Wolfpack's entrance. The Wolfpack originally won the match but CCL General Manager Dallas came out and told the Wolfpack that the match will end when both members of one team don't answer to the ten count and because of that, the match continues. *5. DCA's Alexander Washington, Tommy Kazarian, Mark Austin, COH's Ultimate Nitro, and DCA's Caesaro Augustine answered to the open challenge. *7. Pyra won the match by forfeit due to Morgan Reincroft laid out by Pyra & The Neo-Diva Revolution in the parking lot. Miscellaneous *Sophia Giovanni came out and try to get an explanation for why Akira Yukimura is acting the way she has been as of late in the past two weeks. Sophia then asks Akira to come out to explain her actions right now. Akira did come out and start attacking Sophia. Sophia fought back as Sophia and Akira brawled all over the ring and ringside. Sophia was about to end it until Akira counters with a Trouble in Paradise. Akira demands a referee to get in the ring quick before she blows her top off as an impromptu match was made. *Dallas talks to all three participants of the CCL Women's Championship match throughout the event and during her talk with Nadi, Dallas made that match as the main event due to the event being in Nadi's hometown as the main reason of the topic. *Bradley Reynolds & Michael Heinman came out for unknown reasons. Heinman & Reynolds were not so happy about not being a place on a CCL mega event because people want to see sports entertainment instead of professional wrestling. Reynolds said a lot regarding the crowd and the CCL Roster. Reynolds then end his rant by saying "Fuck You" to Heinman then KO'd Heinman with the microphone followed by the Real Thing. Reynolds left as Heinman sitting in one of the corners thinking of what the hell happened between him and Reynolds. Category:CCL Category:CPV's Category:2015